<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watch the light, mate! by heyyallcam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723373">Watch the light, mate!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyyallcam/pseuds/heyyallcam'>heyyallcam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Fic, Gen, Vine reference, cracker slander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:14:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyyallcam/pseuds/heyyallcam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gray | Crackle &amp; Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Tigress | Sheena &amp; Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Tigress | Sheena &amp; Gray | Crackle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Watch the light, mate!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Vine references:<br/>https://youtu.be/COAos-xV4sg</p><p>https://youtu.be/KUwUEPryqmw</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay so, you’re gonna wanna fold it like so-“ Black Sheep squinted her eyes on the floor, at the place where her pencil was, “Sheena. Did you take my pencil again?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why do you need it so badly, huh? Aren’t you the perfect student or whatever? You can manage without a pencil.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, but did you take it?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are you accusing me all of a sudden?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sheena. I SWEAR TO GOD-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cracker walked in the room, “WOAH, WOAH- what’s going on here?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two girls death glared at him. Sheena rolled her eyes, “Get lost Cracker, we’re talking. Alone.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look, mate, I just saw you fighting and thought-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my god we aren’t fighting!” Black Sheep exclaimed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really?” Cracker raised his eyebrow in suspicion.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes!” They both said at the same time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tigress focused her gaze onto her nails, “Now, can you leave?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well hold on, you’re not excluding me out of a conversation are you?” Cracker smiled and walked over to them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Black Sheep forced a smile, she was teaching Sheena some origami privately and didn’t want anyone to see her being nice to Sheena. Sheena and Black Sheep hated each other’s guts by now. They didn’t want people to see them hanging out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sheena succeeded in a fold. “Good job, Sheena-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well I didn’t even try it was just like a fold so you really don’t have to compliment me-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my god Sheena.” Black Sheep threw up her arms, “CAN YOU TAKE THE FREAKING COMPLIMENT?!??”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No. </span>
  <span class="s2">❤️</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cracker had a look of confusion on his face, “How did you say that out loud-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“IT DOESN’T MATTER!” Black Sheep and Sheena both shouted out at the same time.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay then...” Cracker raised his hands as a sign of surrender.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now...can we focus?” Black Sheep sighed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay then... I think I’m good with finishing this. I’ll do it later.” Sheena put her origami to the side, “So, what have you been up to? Playing with your little toy?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What toy?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh that little brick I see you put up to your face sometimes and talk to it. Why do you even do that?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s not a brick-“ Black Sheep caught herself, “I mean, I just have it because...it’s...fun?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? You hiding something, little girl?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No! I’m not hiding anything!” Black Sheep scowled and stood up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cracker noticed this and put his hands in front of Black Sheep, “Hey, maybe don’t raise your-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“SHUT UP!” The two girls shouted. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you hiding? I know you have a secret.” Sheena shoved her finger in Black Sheep’s face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I. am. not. hiding. anything.” Black Sheep narrowed her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, yeah, sure. Then how come you always sneak away to talk to yourself? What? Are you insane?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not insane!” Black Sheep shouted in Sheena’s face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sheena pushed her away, “Ugh! Don’t yell in my face!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“OH! THAT’S IT!” Black Sheep charged at Sheena, to punch her in the face, but Sheena blocked it. Cracker was too stunned by this and fell silent. He watched as Black Sheep ran next to a lamp in the dorm, Sheena following with a pillow in her hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sheena raised the pillow, about to hit Black Sheep, until Cracker spoke up, </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“SHEENA, SHEENA, SHEENA, SHEENA! Watch the light, mate!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sheena look back at Cracker, glared at him, then turned her attention to Black Sheep. She tried to hit Black Sheep, but Black Sheep dodged, so Sheena hit and broke the lamp instead.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>